Cellular networks are commonly designed so that there is little or no network latency over a Radio Access Network (“RAN”) or a core data network. In order to provide minimal latency to cellular connections over the cellular networks, network components store connection information in memory (e.g., volatile memory, such as random access memory, or “RAM”). However, cellular network capacity is limited by the RAM capacity of the components in the cellular network.